


The Lena Problem

by Alyoops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's POV, F/F, Kara is an oblivious Bi, Lena doesn't really show up until the end, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Oblivious Kara Danvers, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: Kara could be pretty dumb.Oh, she was intelligent, Alex knew that.But when it came to people, Kara was a little… oblivious.





	The Lena Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Kara could be pretty dumb.

Oh, she was intelligent, Alex knew that. She remembered how Kara once mentioned being chosen for the Science Guild on Krypton, and her knowledge in physics, compared to humans, was centuries beyond what Alex knew. 

But when it came to people, Kara was a little… oblivious.

 

* * *

 

“‒and she said it was just so people could feel safe, but the possibility of misuse is there, you know?”

“Well, she is a Luthor, Kara,” Alex said, distracted. To be honest, she had kind of tuned her sister out. She didn’t really mean to, but she’d been going on and on about Lena Luthor for the past ‒ she checks her wristwatch ‒ fifteen minutes now, and Alex was still stewing over that NCPD detective. First she acted like she owned  _ her _ crime scene, using her dimples like they were some kind of weapon, then she was all smug about figuring out the DEO exist. Which, Alex admits, was pretty smart of her. And her help with the Infernian was invaluable, not to mention kinda ho‒

She stopped short when she noticed Kara was no longer following her, turning around to find her sister a few feet behind her giving her the beginnings of a glare.

“It’s not fair to dismiss her just because of her family.”

Alex blinked at her sister. “Kara, you were literally just complaining about her for the past half an hour.” An exaggeration but close enough.

“I was not,” Kara said, with a roll of her eyes. “I’m just saying, she seems friendly ‒ did I tell you she told me to call her Lena? ‒ and she’s really smart. Maybe I’m just judging her too quickly. It just seems like she can’t see how the device could have the potential for harm, maybe because she’s too close to it. You know, like how you can have something right in front of your face, but you still can’t see it?”

Alex hummed in thought. “I guess.” For some reason, that alien dive bar and a brunette flash in Alex’s mind. She shakes it off, and the two sisters re-start their walk through the DEO. “Just be careful around her, Kara. She’s a Luthor and she could be full of surprises.”

Kara made a ‘pft’ sound. “I doubt I have anything to worry about. The only thing I find surprising about her, is her fashion sense. For a hot shot CEO, she dresses amazingly well. Like, Ms. Grant dressed nice, obviously, but Lena ‒ I mean wow.”

“Right,” Alex drawled, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

***

 

J’onn seemed okay, physically at least, and Alex was thankful for that. She was even more thankful that they actually managed to catch Veronica Sinclair, (Alex refused to refer to her as Roulette), so all in all, a job well done. Alex thought it was actually kind of cool to see Maggie sass Veronica as she put her in handcuffs. (She wasn’t sure why her heart sped up when she saw Maggie take those out. Probably because of the adrenaline.)  Maybe she should see if she wanted to catch a drink later, in celebration. Or she could ‒

“Good thing Lena was able to give us this location,” Kara startled Alex out of her inner thoughts.

“Wait, you got your info from Lena Luthor?” Alex did a double take. Kara had failed to mention that to her. Whether it was because they were in a hurry, or she did it on purpose was the question.

“Yeah, she was really helpful actually. She did it no questions asked. She even gave me access to her whenever I wanted,” Kara said with a proud smile. “You know, she’s really nice, I should probably buy her coffee or something, or do you think like, lunch would be better?”

Alex would have been more concerned about this Lena Situation, as she was starting to call it, but then Maggie walked up to the two of them, and all thoughts of that were driven from her mind.

“Hey, thanks for the assist, Danvers.”

Alex forgot words for a moment and then remembered them too fast. 

“Oh, sure, psh. As if, Sawyer. You’re the one who assisted us.” Alex dutifully ignored the strange looks both Maggie  _ and  _ Kara were giving her.

“Uh, sure Danvers,” Maggie said through a smile. “I got to go process Ms. Sinclair, but I’ll see you around?”

Alex just nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore, or possibly ever again. Maggie said her goodbyes to Supergirl as well, and then they were alone again. Kara was still looking at Alex like she wasn’t sure what to do with her.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Alex answered, a little too quickly. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Kara replied just as quick. 

“Well good. Then we are both okay.”

A beat of silence passed between them.

“I think I hear a fire.”            “I should go help process those aliens.”

They both gave each other an awkward nod before going their separate ways.

 

***

 

“It was so cool, Alex! Like you should have seen it. I was holding my own against those thugs and then boom, all their weapons exploded. Lena is incredible, I knew she was a good person. Not only was she raising money for the children’s hospital, but she set a trap and outwitted those bozos. I mean, yeah, they weren’t the brightest, but she’s definitely a genius to make that generator, and do what she did under pressure.” Kara was excitedly recounting the events of the gala, while Alex helped process the alien tech for the NCPD, what was left of it anyway. She was also still in her Supergirl outfit, much to Alex’s annoyance. If people, say a certain CEO, saw Supergirl positively  _ gushing _ about Lena, it might not be too difficult for them to put two and two together.

“That’s great, Supergirl, but maybe a little more professionalism while you’re in the cape?” Alex glanced around. Luckily, it looked like no one was really taking notice. Too busy cataloging everything or giving statements to the police. Kara, for her part, managed to look contrite.

“Sorry. It just was really amazing, you know?” Kara leaned in to whisper, which was not all that much less conspicuous. “Maybe I should go over and thank her.”

“Maybe later, Supergirl,” Alex said with a sigh. “She’s busy giving a statement to the police, which they need from everyone who was at the party. Including her guest, Kara Danvers,” she added with a pointed stare. Kara’s eyes widened in realization.

“Right! I should probably go help find her so she can do that. ‘Cause we know each other and all. Which you know because you’re her sister.” Kara flew off, while Alex massaged her temple. She needed to have a talk with Kara about doing a better job of keeping her identity a secret. Granted, she found her ‘flew on a bus’ excuse to be hilarious. Enough that she made it so those words auto-correct on Kara’s phone whenever she went to type ‘on my way.’ Absolutely worth Kara’s non-threatening glare.

She saw Kara re-enter the room, now dressed as ‘Kara,’ but rather than head back over to Alex, or even the police, she made a beeline for Lena. Instead of a simple hello, however, Kara saw fit to full-body hug Lena. Alex watched, with eyebrows raised to her hairline, as Lena tensed, and then slowly put her arms around Kara in return. 

So that happened.

 

***

 

Alex knocked once, before entering Kara’s apartment with her spare key. Kara had seemed a little depressed the other night, when she rescued Lena. She had said that nearly losing her friend, (Alex had to refrain from scoffing), not to mention almost dying saving said woman, had taken a lot out of her. Alex supposed she couldn’t blame her. So she came by with pizza, expecting to find her moping a bit. What she did not expect, was to see Kara being her more than usual bubbly self, getting ready to go out.

“Alex, hey! What are you doing here?”

“I was coming to check in on you. You seemed a bit down yesterday, but now I guess you’re better?”

Kara nodded her head, buzzing with excitement, reminding Alex of a happy puppy more than Kara usually did. 

“I’m great! I was just about to head out to see Lena and thank her.”

“Thank her?”

“Yeah, today, at CatCo, my office was  _ filled _ with flowers! She apparently ordered so many, just because I ‘told’ Supergirl to save her. She’s thanking Kara Danvers-me, no one ever does that, isn’t she the best?”

Alex blinked at her, it seemed this thing wasn’t completely one sided. “She filled. Your entire office. With flowers.” Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t you think that’s a little… odd?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Alex. You can’t still believe she’s a bad person?”

“No, no, I don’t mean it like that. It just… friends don’t buy that many flowers for other friends, Kara. It usually means… something more.”

Alex could see the gears turn in Kara’s head, and then her face lit up. “You mean like best friends!?”

“...Yeah, sure.”

 

***

 

“So, I know she wouldn’t do it to herself, but do you think that Lex or Lillian might have injected her with Kryptonite or maybe spliced her DNA?”

Alex sat there with pizza halfway to her mouth and stared at Kara in confusion. She tried going back over the last ten minutes of their conversation in her head. They had just been discussing Kara’s latest dealings with a fifth dimensional being, (‘What do you mean you almost blew yourself up!?’), but nothing that could provide context to this sudden non-sequitur. “Wait, spliced  _ who _ with Kryptonite?”

“Lena.” If Alex didn’t know any better, she would say Kara was blushing. Could Kryptonians even blush? Alex put down her slice, and looked to Kara with her brow furrowed in concern.

“Kara, why do you think Lena is injected with Kryptonite?”

“Or been genetically spliced with it!” Kara added. At Alex’s pointed look, she deflated. “It’s just, I don’t know. I feel different around her sometimes? Like, maybe a little lightheaded, or I start to breathe a bit heavier? Especially when I look in her eyes. I mean, Rao, Alex, they are so green! It’s like two emeralds where her eyes should be.”

All Alex could do was shake her head. This was going to be difficult.

 

***

 

“I don’t think it’s Kryptonite!” Kara came up to Alex and Maggie, thumping their table for emphasis. It creaked slightly from the blow, causing their drinks to wobble, thankfully with no spills. Kara let out a small apology before sitting across from them.

“You don’t think what’s Kryptonite?” Maggie asking the question already forming on Alex’s tongue.

“Lena ‒ hi Maggie ‒ she definitely doesn’t have any Kryptonite in her blood or DNA.” 

“Wait, is this that‒” Maggie asked Alex, in a low voice.

“Yup,” answered Alex. She had brought up Kara’s earlier ramblings about Lena, looking for a second opinion. She was both glad and horrified to see that Maggie had come to the same conclusion, even earlier than she did apparently. Maggie said she saw it since that night of the alien fight club. “So, you’ve figured out what it is then?” she asked Kara.

“Yup.” Kara nodded her head. Then shook it. “Not really.” Alex and Maggie slumped in their seats. “But I know it’s not Kryptonite. That makes me weak, and yeah, sometimes I feel a little weak around Lena, but whenever she smiles at me or gives me a compliment or bites her lip, it makes me feel warm in my chest. Like I’m floating, and I know what that feels like.” Kara got a goofy grin. “Everything about her is so nice.” They lost Kara to her own thoughts for a few moments, before she looked down at the table. “Oh, let me get you guys some more drinks.” She went off to the bar.

“Was I ever this oblivious?” Alex groaned.

Maggie gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. “A little.”

 

***

 

“‒and she’s so smart, Alex. She was talking about quantum entanglements and anions. I had to pretend like I didn’t know what those were, obviously, but I could listen to her talk about that for hours. And she was never condescending either. She’s so nice. She promised to let me pay for lunch next time. I wonder if I should take her to that new restaurant. It’s not super healthy, she’s a vegan you know, but I think‒”

Alex had had enough. She grabbed Kara by the shoulders and shook her. “Kara! You  _ like _ Lena.”

Kara stood stock still, frozen in shock at Alex’s outburst. “…I know.”

“You do?”

“Well, yeah Alex, obviously I like her. She’s my best friend.”

Alex drooped her head in defeat.

“Anyway, I was thinking of surprising her‒”

 

***

 

Alex shifted the box she was carrying as she opened Kara’s door. She was going to meet with her sister to help plan a surprise party for Maggie. Despite her teasing, (‘Oh my god Alex, you liiiiiiiike Maggie.’), Kara was excited at helping her sister do something for her girlfriend. Alex figured Kara wouldn’t be home yet, since she was supposed to have a late day at CatCo, so she thought it odd when a noise came from Kara’s bedroom.

“Kara?”

A small squeal came from the source of the original noise. Alex slowly reached for her gun, preparing to fight whomever was there, but was not prepared to see her sister rush out the bedroom with wide eyes.

“Alex! You’re here. Right! You were coming over today to help plan ‒ I didn’t expect you ‒ you’re early ‒ I mean ‒ you never said ‒ lost track of time… hey!” Kara rambled like she was out of breath, which Alex thought shouldn’t even be possible, with her clothes out of sorts and her hair looking mussed up. Her eyes kept flicking to her left, like she was checking on something.

“You okay, Kara?” Alex had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

“Me? Yeah, psh. Of course. Everything is peachy.” Right at that moment, Lena Luthor came sheepishly out of the bedroom, tucking in her blouse. “Oh! Alex, you remember Lena,” Kara said, introducing her as if Lena wasn’t a famous CEO that she talked about all the time, and who they’ve had several dealings with.

“Yup.” Alex was really fighting off a smirk now. “Hello, Miss Luthor.”

“Agent Danvers,” Lena cleared her throat. She looked everywhere but at Alex’s eyes. “It’s nice to see you again. Um, Kara, I have to go take care of some… stuff. Thank you for having me over.”

“Yup, I’ll see ‒ call you! ‒ later to uh… go over some stuff. Like interviews, and professional things. Bye Lena.”

Alex was thankful for her training, because she was on the verge of losing it now.

“Yeah, sounds good. Bye Kara. Agent Danvers.” Lena hurried out the front door.

Alex turned to her sister, who’s face was red with embarrassment and fidgeting in place.

“So, Kara…” Alex began.

“Yeah?”

“Finally figured out your Lena Problem?”

“…Yeah.”

Alex patted her on the shoulder, with a smug grin.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Check out my tumblr @writeraly for updates and other fics.


End file.
